Trevor
Trevor is a Cavalier in Fire Emblem: Blades for Vorgandal. Trevor is a friend of Jacob, and was Jacob's partner and sometimes rival when the two of them were doing battle training as new recruits; Jacob' natural skill and ability caused him to ascend the ranks faster than Trevor, but nonetheless they stayed good friends. Trevor is known among the knights of the kingdom for his voracious appetite, and Jacob will often poke fun at him over this. Trevor is friends with Ryan as well, though the two butt heads occasionally; Trevor once lent Ryan his favorite sword for a mission and Ryan lost it and then lied to Trevor about it, the truth only coming out during one of their Supports. In Game Base Stats Aff = Light Level = 3 HP = 25 Str = 9 Skl = 4 Spd = 7 Lck = 6 Def = 4 Res = 2 Con = 8 Move = 7 Weapon = Sword- D, Lance- E Item = Iron Sword Growth Rates HP = 70% Str = 45% Skl = 35% Spd = 55% Lck = 40% Def = 25% Res = 25% Supports Jacob Ryan Laur Overall Trevor joins the party in chapter 2, as a recruitable unit. Jacob must speak to him in order to recruit him. Trevor is a Cavalier, and so possesses a high move of 7. This allows Trevor to move into combat or retreat very easily, so he is likely to gain experience quickly. Trevor has a base Strength of 9, a solid Strength for an early-game Cavalier. He has a relatively low base Skill of 4, so he may struggle hitting some enemies. He possesses a solid base Speed of 7 and Luck of 6. Trevor has the drawbacks of having low base Defense of 4 and Resistance of 2. He also has a Con of 8, so he cannot wield Steel weapons without a speed penalty. Trevor has a higher Sword rank than his Lance rank, and when he joins he only wields an Iron Sword. Fortunately, an Iron Lance is dropped by an enemy in the next chapter that can be given to him. Trevor's HP growth of 70% is outstanding, and he will more often than not increase his HP when he levels up. The only other stat growth of his that breaks 50% is his Speed growth of 55%. Trevor's Strength growth is 45%, so it is still quite reliable, but his other stats have a lot to be desired from their growth rates, with Skill only having 35%, Luck at 40%, and Defense and Resistance both at 25%. Trevor is a speedy Cavalier who can most often times double enemies after levelling up a few times; he can also reliably evade many enemy attacks. Trevor also has solid Strength, so he can do a decent amount of damage, but his low base Defense and Resistance, combined with the low growths of those stats, makes him a rather squishy unit who can't take much punishment from enemies, and so it is best to use Trevor to move in and quickly finish off any wounded enemies. Endings Quotes "It appears I...already had my last meal..." -Death Quote